


The Right Partner

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Mentions of StevePeggy if you squint really hard, SteveTony, SteveTonyFest, Stony - Freeform, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony surprises Steve on date night. Romance and memories commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the gift for chibiesque on Tumblr for the SteveTony Fest Gift Exchange. I hope you like it!

When Steve had walked into he and Tony's shared bedroom and saw his dress uniform laid out upon the bed, he was a bit curious as to why. When he walked up to the setup to find a note beside it written in Tony's hand, he was all the more curious.

The note read simply this;  
 _Put this on and meet me in the entertainment room on the next floor up at 8:00 tonight. Don't be late.  
\- Tony_

The soldier wasn't sure what exactly to make of this. Tony was never one for leaving letters. He usually just had JARVIS inform him if the man wanted to meet him for anything. Actually, Steve was usually the one asking Tony to meet him places. And why the entertainment room? Nobody ever uses that room. Whatever they could do in there, the team usually just does together in the main room of the residence floors.

All of these facts buzzed around in his head and he still wasn't sure what to make of it. The blond just shrugged it off, got nice and dressed, and just hope for the best of whatever this was going to be.

\--------

Steve arrived outside the room right on time, opening the door to nothing but darkness. Weird. After about a minute of searching for a light switch, the room was flooded with light and Steve was in turn flooded with memories.

The room looked like it was taken out of a snapshot in his mind, the area looking just like The Stork Club that he had visited many a time decades ago. All that was missing was the inevitable decay that was on the actual Stork Club, if it was still standing at all, and the people.

Speaking of which, Tony. Where was Tony?

Steve broke from his nostalgia and actually looked around, eyes meeting the genius standing in the corner. Tony had a grin on his lips, hands in his pockets, and was wearing a uniform similar to Steve's. All it missed were the pins and medals that adorned the soldier's own.

"Tony... What is all of this? Why-- how did--?" The blond was so surprised and a bit lost that he couldn't get out a straightforward thought in the process.

The brunet simply smiled as he walked towards Steve, hands still in his pockets as he approached.

"Well, it is date night. And I wanted to do something special." Tony stated simply. "You always talk about how you'd like to go dancing, so we're going to dance. Or rather, I'm going to show you how, if you let me.".

Tony held out his hand to Steve, a hopeful look on his face as a soft and slow ballad started to play in the room. The soldier couldn't help the grin that came onto face at the gesture, at all of this really. He took his boyfriend's hand gladly and followed him out to the middle of the floor.

The first thing that happened was hand placement, the genius moving one of Steve's hands down to his waist and taking the man's other hand in his own, interlocking their fingers.

"Alright, so you're in the right position, now comes the actual dancing part." Tony started carefully. "Now this is probably the easiest thing dancing-wise and works the best with slow music.". 

He took a small step to the side and took a small step to the other side, turning only slightly all to the beat of the music.  
"That's all you need to do to start. Just step and sway in tempo, and you're on your way.".

Steve nodded softly in understanding, starting to do as Tony instructed. He kept an eye on his feet to watch where he was stepping as they moved, only to have and hand under his chin to lift his face up.

"Another thing; You need to keep your baby blues on up here on your dancing partner, Cap. Not on your feet." Tony said with a chuckle, raising up an eyebrow slightly following a smirk on his lips.

The blond looked back up into warm brown eyes, a smirk of his own playing on his lips.

"Well I'd hate to step on your feet. I could take them clean off, and you need every height advantage you can get, babe." He teased playfully, earning him a smack in the arm.

" _Hey._ " Tony faux pouted. "Its only a by few inches. Besides, I'm teaching you how to dance, so be nice to me." He grinned.

They swayed together for a few moments, Steve getting the hang of it and not looking down at his feet. After a moment, Tony moved his hand from the man's shoulder as a warning of what he'd do next.

"Now I'll show you something a little different." He said, twisting out and twisting back in, arms crossed and back against Steve's chest.  
"And we keep swaying just like this for a bit. No problem, yeah?".

Steve smiled at him sweetly, holding his genius close as they swayed together. He kissed lightly at the crook of Tony's neck, feeling the vibrations of the man's voice as he hummed with the music. Before long, Tony spun back out and came back into the position they began, leaning up to kiss Steve's lips softly with a smile.

"This is perfect, Tony." Steve said softly, smiling at his boyfriend sweetly. "I never would have expected this. What made you think of doing all this just to take me dancing?" He asked curiously.

Tony looked downward a bit, biting at his bottom lip before explaining. 

"You always talked about how you wanted to learn to dance, but you never had gone out to learn. And then last week, when you told me about you and Peggy before you crashed... I know its not all the same, never would be, but I wanted to get as close as I possibly could to your date, Steve. I really did.".

All of it finally clicked in the soldier's mind. The room looking like the Stork Club, date night was Saturday, the note...  
' _8:00... Don't be late._ '.  
Tony remembered each detail of the date Steve had made with Peggy but never got to make.

Steve stopped moving with the music, causing a bit of concern to rise in Tony's voice.  
"Steve? Are you... Look, I didn't do it to upset you. I swear I didn't, I--"

He was cut off by Steve shaking his head, pulling the brunet into a tight hug and burying his face into the crook of Tony's neck. 

"No... No, this is perfect, Tony. This is more than I could have hoped. And you put so much into it..." Steve whispered softly against the genius, kissing softly up his neck before meeting him with a soft smile.  
"Thank you so much for this.".

The blond cupped the brunet's cheek and pulled him into a kiss, soft and tender, expressing his thanks. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Tony's before speaking again.

"You want to know something that makes this absolutely perfect to me?" He asked softly, earning him a nod from Tony.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, letting a soft smile grace his lips.

"I never tried to go out and learn to dance because both Peggy and I said we were waiting for the right partner." He said quietly.  
"She had found hers and lived her life. But me? I'm sure I've found mine, and he's standing right in front of me.".

Tony stared back slightly, a wide grin growing on his face as he beamed up at the soldier. He moved his arms to wrap around Steve's neck, kissing his lips softly.

"Well, if that true, your partner still has quite a few more moves to show you." The genius said with his signature Stark smirk, toying a bit with blond locks. "That could go well into the night, one way or the other.".

Steve chuckled lightly, smirking back all the same. His hands trailed down to rest at Tony's hips.  
"I absolutely look forward to it.".


End file.
